One Night
by UrKid
Summary: He needed to ask, just one more time. Do you wanna come? // ValentinoxJustin


One night I was planning to listen to music until I fell asleep. I put my playlist on and after a while, what do you know. I had put this cold case episode in my music folder and as it went on, I figured I could watch it again. I noticed it still made this odd feeling to me, so I decided I would write a fic about it in the morning. And here it is :) there aren't enough fics about it anyway (I searched fanfiction and I think there are two and they're both from the same writer, the other being a sequel) and someone is bound to want to read these someday like I did when I first saw it.

* * *

**Do you wanna come?**

Justin stood in the dim light of a street light, hands in his pockets and leaning his back against the heavy wall. There were always people around in the railway station, though he was waiting for one in particular. Justin knew he would come, eventually. If not because of him, then to make his own living. Justin had been taken to the police station before, paramedics hanging tightly with him, and after he had answered all of the questions he was presented, to which the answers were ridiculously obvious, he was dragged over to the hospital. Apparently they wanted him to stay the night there. But Justin didn't want to stay there, he had to see someone. Someone who had been with him in the field before, but who he had not seen after that. They hadn't really talked, no not properly. He had asked him if he was okay and he had answered affirmatively, though he had wanted to say "no". He hadn't asked again, even though he had wanted, needed to, ever since he had left that exact place before. He didn't even know how he could anymore. Justin heard footsteps from his side and he closed his eyes, praying it was Valentino.

_When he opened his eyes and looked at me, I saw more emotion than I had ever seen in anyone else's eyes before. I wondered how it was even possible, how he did it. And I wanted to be able to do that too. I wanted to show how I feel, without saying a word. At first I thought it was maybe because of being in the verge of death, but I only needed a second longer to know it was just him to be like that. I knew him, even though I didn't. I knew he was impossible like that._

Justin wondered so many little things as he watched him to take the two last steps to him, should he smile or would that be too intruding, should he look at him or should he look away like he wasn't expecting him, should he say hi or should he try to act cool. But when he then was by his side, he ended up only looking straight at him, not thinking about it more. Valentino blinked and Justin tore his eyes off him and to the ground, ashamed. It didn't help that feeling of embarrassment, that he felt Valentino's eyes over him even after that. Justin coughed and mumbled a "hi" to the slightly taller boy. Valentino turned a bit to lean his back against the wall too, so close to him their shoulders almost touched, and Justin felt the need to edge away from him at the same time as he felt the need to move closer to him. They stood there in silence for a good while. Justin bit his lip in an attempt of becoming with words to say. Finally he just spoke out what he felt like saying at the moment.

"I was buried alive in that field… I almost died there."

Valentino glanced at him, but Justin kept his gaze further away, nowhere in special.

"Yeah, but you didn't. That's all that matters", Valentino pointed turning his head in another direction.

They were once again quiet. Just to do something, anything at all except just standing there in the cold, Justin took a smoke out of his pocket, trying to light it up. Valentino snorted but didn't say or do anything besides that. It didn't take too long for Justin to succeed. After exhaling the smoke, he offered it to Valentino, who accepted it without another word. Once Justin got his smoke back, he dreamily pointed his head towards the sky. The cigarette was forgotten in between his fingers.

"Back in the field… I regretted for never getting to ask", he closed his eyes, making it look like he was trying to sleep while standing, and his next words came as no more than a whisper, "I wanted to ask one more time."

He lifted the cigarette on his lips again, but never got the change to inhale, as it was gently pulled away from him, a soft caress on his skin along with it. His eyes flew open and he lowered his head to come face to face with Valentino. The latter dropped the smoke on the ground, stomping on it. Both of their eyes had 

followed the cigarette's last few seconds on earth, but as it lit out, their eyes met each other's again. Valentino let his hands drop down along Justin's arms, all the way to his pockets, taking his hands into his own.

_I really wanted to kiss him at that time. To admit, that wasn't nearly the first time that happened. If he had asked me again back then when we were standing in the rain, like I asked him to, I'm sure I would have kissed him. And afterwards, I was glad that he hadn't. I was afraid what would happen if I did kiss him. What if he didn't want it like I did? What if I fell in love with him? But I should have known the game was lost by the time I started wanting to kiss him._

"Your hands are cold", Valentino breathed out, looking firmly into the other boy's eyes.

Justin couldn't answer. Half because he couldn't come up with anything to response to that, since his brain couldn't quite handle the situation and he could hear his heart pump faster and faster, and half because he was almost unable to breath, being afraid it would bring some kind of reality upon Valentino and scare him away. He managed to get his breath back, just before his lips were pressed against the person's standing in front of him. He couldn't have helped himself from closing his eyes and returning the kiss. He didn't even want to help that. They had to pull out for breath eventually, and Justin slowly opened his eyes again, to search through Valentino's. The look in his eyes was sincere and gentle. Justin carefully freed his hands from the boy to raise them up to tenderly touch the face of that specific boy. He slid his right hand to Valentino's hair and held his left tightly behind his neck as if afraid this would be the last time he was ever going to be as close to him again, and pulled him into another kiss. Valentino let his hands sneak their way out of Justin's pockets and from there to his back, ultimately finding their place against the bare skin of Justin's back. For this he earned a gasp and a kiss more eager than before. After what seemed like a forever, but still too short for them, and after they were both out of breath, Valentino's hair all messed up and Justin's shirt shoving his back rather apparently, they paused, however not furthering an inch away from each other or even planning to let go. It was a cold night, but right now, it felt nearly hot. Leaning his forehead against Valentino's, Justin could feel the soft breathing on his face, better than any smoke he had ever inhaled. Taking his time, Valentino gradually started speaking.

"I want you to ask me again…"

Justin closed his eyes for a while and opened them again. He looked at the boy before him. He knew what question he meant, the one that's details were a bit blurred right now. I didn't matter though. He couldn't care less about the details.

"Do you wanna come?" He'd go anywhere.

"Wherever you go", Valentino answered, a small smile forming across his face, and he kissed Justin sweetly on the lips, one time more.

_I wanted to learn how to show so many emotions with just my eyes. He could only look at me and I felt like I was receiving all these emotions, more than I could ever give him back by just looking at him. I could say this was the reason why I simply needed to kiss him. I could put all I had into it and return every feeling I had for him, with every kiss I shared with him. But I guess you already know the truth for everything I've said. That's not the biggest reason why I kissed him. The biggest one was rather selfish, I simply wanted to. His looks never ran out and I never stopped kissing him. And wherever he went I always heard "Do you wanna come?" And I always did. For the looks he gave, for the kisses we had, for the fact that I loved him._


End file.
